


But Berwald She's a Solid Ten!

by Wafflesaventure



Series: Lesbian Adventures [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aph dennor, Awkward Flirting, DenNor, F/F, Fluff, No Lesbians Die, Nyo denmark, Nyo dennor, Nyo norway, Nyotalia, SuFin, Wish her gay luck, awkward lesbians, being awkward, i love my lesbians, i love them, pure fluff, theyre nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesaventure/pseuds/Wafflesaventure
Summary: Certain girls are just so beautiful that Mette's little gay heart can't handle it.Peeking from the back, Mette held her breath... The most beautiful girl she'd ever seen was at the front counter, waiting to have her order taken. But Mette couldn't bring herself to go and do it. "Just go and take her order... Probably tired of waiting," Berwald said. "But Berwald she's a solid ten! On a scale of one to five, I can't just talk to her!"





	But Berwald She's a Solid Ten!

Mette yawned as she slipped into the back area for a quick break. She wasn't suppose to be on break, and there were no other employees to cover for her; but there wasn't anymore customers at the moment so it must be okay. "What'cha baking now Waldo?" The Dane asked, coming up behind her old friend.

"Shouldn't you be at the counter?" He asked, not even looking up from the pastry he was frosting. "Awe, no one's here right now! Plus, if they are, then they'll ring the bell," Mette waved her hand in a passive motion and hopped up, sitting on the counter. "It gets boring up there, these customers don't want to talk to me. And I'm sure you get lonely back here, Huh Ber?"  
Berwald just shrugged, and moved onto a new pastry, when they heard the counter bell ring. Groaning slightly, Mette slid off the counter and adjusted her hat over her short blonde hair. Turning around the corner, she froze and scurried back into the back before the girl at the counter could see her. "Something wrong?" Berwald started to walk over to see but Mette stopped him from going around the corner. "Berwald..." She looked at him seriously, "The most beautiful girl I have ever seen is at the counter and my little gay heart can't handle it."

Berwald rolled his eyes, but joined Mette in peeking around the corner. "Hm, cute," he commented, to which Mette retorted, "I have dibs." The girl had long wavy blonde hair, with bangs that framed her face nicely. The light colour of her hair, made the dark almost violet eyes pop. The girl tapped her fingers impatiently, and rang the bell again. "Go take her order," Berwald said nudging the shorter of the two forward. "But Berwald I can't just talk to her! She's a solid ten!" Mette didn't realize how loud she was talking, until the customer spoke. "Oh, so there are people here," her voice was light and smooth, with just a hint of shyness. Mette's face flushed, while Berwald gave the smallest smirk and pushed her into view of the angel.

"O-oh, sorry about that! I got distracted," Mette stumbled over to the counter, with a nervous smile, "But I'll take your order now."  
"So I see..." The girl adjusted her hairclip, "I'll just have the cinnamon roll cappuccino and a cinnabun." Nodding her head Mette got her the cinnabun first, before getting a cup for her coffee. "So, can I get your name for your cup?" Mette, knew it was a dumb question since no one else was here this late in the day. But she had to try and get her name, because calling her "angel" didn't seem appropriate. Her customer smiled slightly, speaking in a soft and teasing tone, "Are you sure you can't just write Solid Ten on it?" Jumping, the Dane accidentally dropped the empty cup, turning towards the girl, "Y-you really heard that huh?" Mette was red in the face, very embarrassed. So much for being a Casanova... The angel giggled, causing the Dane's heart to melt even more. "My name Lovise... Nice to meet you," She glanced at the name tag, "Mette.. That's a pretty name..." Lovise turned a bit pink. 

"Oh, thanks! I got it for my birthday," Mette laughed, getting a new cup and writing Lovise, with a heart after it. "What a cheesy joke," the slightly shorter of the two commented, rolling her eyes. Mette felt herself relaxing a bit, heading over to make her drink, "Well, how else am I going to impress a ten? Cheesy jokes impress everyone." Lovise shrugged and took a bite out of her cinnabun. Going back to the counter, Mette handed her the drink and the receipt. Lovise paid and took the items with a thanks. She looked a bit disappointed when she looked at the drink. Mette didn't get why, those cinnamon roll cappuccinos are the good shit.

The girl sat at a table, pretty far from the counter, sipping her drink and pulling out a book. Mette sighed, her elbow on the counter and using her fist to support her chin. She didn't notice her tall friend standing behind her, until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She almost dropped her face onto the counter, then quickly looked up at him, "Don't sneak up on me like that! You're gonna kill me one of these days." She huffed.  
"You were staring.." Berwald replied, crossing his arms. Mette flushed, "I was? Do you think she noticed? Oh god is she looking?" The Swede looked at the girl in the corner of the shop. Said girl was glancing at Mette and blushed when she saw the intense look Berwald had. "No. She's not looking," he lied. You know, like a liar. Mette sighed in relief, "Good. Don't want her to think I'm a creep."

"You are a creep..." Berwald muttered. Only to get punched in the shoulder lightly, "I am not!" He just rolled his eyes, "So, did you give her your number? You both were doing the... Awkward flirting."  
"Oh yeah, you should know awkward flirting. I've seen how you talk to Tino," she retorted, then turned pale, "Oh no, I didn't write my number for her... Should I do it now? Would that be weird? Do I have to wait until she returns some other day!?" Berwald glanced at Lovise, "She's leaving..." Lovise, was in fact gathering her thing and throwing away her trash. But the long haired girl kept her receipt. 

Mette pouted slightly, before turning to look. While Berwald went back into the back to give the flustered lesbian space for more flirting. Lovise approached the counter, glancing down and fiddling with her sweater sleeves, "I, um... I do not need the receipt." She blushed putting the folded paper in Mette's hand, then quickly leaving before Mette could react. The Dane watched her go, "That was stra-" she trailed off, noticing a string of written numbers on the paper. Opening it, she gasped quietly. There was cute doodles all over it, and underneath a 'text me xo' was a phone number. "Berwald I have her number!!!" She jumped up, "I'm texting her now! Wish me gay luck!"


End file.
